


Angel's Cry

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cops, Fanfiction, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, angel's cry, driwed, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Jacob, Sunwoo, Sangyeon, New, Q and Haknyeon are hardcore cops and find themselves taking on a case that would change their lives.
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro to The Cops

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to post this story for the longest time and now i finally can! i hope you enjoy this story as much as i did when writing it over a year ago~

**Sangyeon:**

**-Leader of his unit which consists of Jacob, New, Q, Haknyeon, Sunwoo and himself**

**-Is the toughest out of the 6 of them**

**-“mercy” is not in his vocabulary**

**-Usually gets cop of the month**

**-Is disliked by many in his precinct due to his aggressive nature**

**Jacob:**

**-The lesser of the 6 evils**

**-Is half of the brains in the unit, Sunwoo is the other half**

**-Very observant**

**-Can find just about anything you could ever think of**

**-Has accidentally killed someone but his unit cleverly covered it up**

** New: **

** -The secret hacker of the group **

** -Knows all the dirty gossip about everyone and everything **

** -Doesn’t get along with Sangyeon at times **

** -Acts based on logical reasoning rather than emotion **

** -Is scarily protective of Haknyeon**

** Q: **

** -Is the second toughest in the unit **

** -Has crossed swords with Sunwoo and Jacob **

** -He and Sangyeon are the brawns in the unit **

** -Is a black belt in Jujitsu -Is deathly afraid of escalators **

** -Was almost fired for going against normal protocol**

** Haknyeon: **

** -Is the peacemaker of the unit **

** -Usually gets away with misdemeanors **

** -Hardly ever shows respect to anyone older than him that isn’t New **

** -Gets along with police dogs unlike the others **

** -Has a trained eye that can see through dupes and cleverly made ** fakes

** Sunwoo: **

** -Is the invisible one of the unit **

** -Gives valuable insight **

** -Usually is the one everyone confides in **

** -Blackmails the elders into doing favors **

** -Often gets handsy with his unit members **

** -Disappears for hours and no one knows why **


	2. Chapter 1

Sangyeon barked orders to his unit as he flipped through pages looking for their saving grace: a loophole. "Why haven't any of you found something? She's going to be released in less than 10 minutes!" Sunwoo rolled his eyes as he checked through a file drawer. "Yelling at us isn't helping" Sangyeon slammed the book shut then threw it at New. "If you have time to talk back you have time to search!" He stormed out of there room and harshly closed the door behind himself. 

"He's so annoying." "But he gets the job done." They all nodded in agreement. Sangyeon wasn't always their leader. The old one quit and left them in more disarray than they already had been in. Then Sangyeon had come in and set them straight, turning them from the worst unit to the best within a month. "Ah I found it." They all huddled around Jacob who pushed them aside and hurried to Sangyeon.

Sangyeon took a sip of his coffee then patted Jacob on the back. "Glad to have someone with brains around here." "Before you go on your praising rant, how about apologizing for hitting me with your book?" Sangyeon eyes I'm up and down then sneered. "You deserved it. Next time stop flapping your guns and be useful." Haknyeon had entered the office then soon found Sangyeon in front of him. "Why weren't you here to help up out in a crucial time?" "I had to-" "I don't want excuses you sorry excuse of a human!"

New pulled Sangyeon back then punched him in the face. He stumbled back then glared at New. "You know he would've been here if he could get out of whatever he had to do." Sangyeon put New in a headlock while New tried to break free. "Alright! Enough!" Q separated them and handed New off to the others. "You need to get your god damn head on straight. You may be in charge, but we won't hesitate to get you fired." Sangyeon turned on his heel and left.

They all sat quietly, minding their own business after what had transpired over an hour ago. "He would be likable if iy wasn't for that nasty temper." "You mean personality." "I don't think he does it intentionally..." Everyone looked at Sunwoo. "Explain." "Haven't you felt that you've become better? Stronger?" They looked themselves over then back at Sunwoo. "He wants us to become great cops like him. Fearless even." "Well, he has a poor way of showing it." New ran a hand over his neck then sighed. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought..."

The door opened and Sangyeon strolled in looking at papers in his hand. "We got ourselves an abduction case." They quickly surrounded Sangyeon and looked over the information. "This was handed off to us as the guys up top couldn't even find a lead to follow." "Young male teen... age range 16-18... last seen getting in a car at his school two weeks ago." Jacob hurried over to his computer as the other debated on what to do. "Hey!" They all looked at Jacob's screen as he pointed. "So, we need to get to the scene then?" "Its the only way to confirm my suspicions." Sunwoo grabbed the file and followed the rest of them out the door.

They looked around for anything suspicious, knowing only so much could remain after a day passed after a crime. "Where's Sunwoo?" "God damn, Sunwoo. Now's not the time to disappear." Jacob patted New's back as he raged. "We should probably look for him since he has the file." Q felt a vibration on his leg then took his phone out of his pocket.

Q decided to let the others know as a precaution. "Hey guys, I just got this message from someone..." They flocked around Q as they looked at the number. "Probably a prank." "Ignore it. We have better things to do." Sangyeon and New walked away to go and locate Sunwoo and the files. Q looked back at the notification then swiped it away. Solving the abduction case was more important than dealing with pranks. He and the others jogged to catch up with the others in finding Sunwoo.


	3. Chapter 2

**[Sangyeon's POV]**

"They won't let us check." "Did anyone get a warrant?" I sighed as they looked at each other in hopes that the other did. "You're all useless." I called up the station and asked if they could get us a warrant. I was reprimanded for heading out unprepared then was hung up on.

"You still haven't found Sunwoo?" They shook their heads and caused me to sigh. I didn't have time for this. "We'll just have to call someone back at the precinct." Just as I started dialing, Sunwoo appeared carrying a trash can.

"Do we even want to know?" "Some students said he was sitting next to this and looked suspicious. They didn't think twice about it since he was always a strange one." "I'm sure they threw out the trash the next day..." "Actually, not yet."

I took the can from Sunwoo then dumped it out on the floor. "Sang-" "Shut up and look through it." Sunwoo and Jacob joined me in my search while the other 3 looked on in shock. "Are you 3 going to do your job or not? We have to grasp at straws at this point."

"What about this?" I took the normal looking napkin from Jacob then looked over it. "There we go." They were soon by my sides trying to find what I had found. "Seems like the boy had himself a date with someone later that day." "Like a date or appointment?" "Date."

I heard my phone's ringtone go off, so I handed the napkin to Jacob and walked off to the side.

[Phone Call (open in new tab)](https://video.twimg.com/ext_tw_video/1048306379130392576/pu/vid/424x720/tozKXMKrvkc-oPLj.mp4?tag=5)

I decided to answer it, wanting to tell off the person for getting the wrong number.

[The Oral Message (open in a new tab)](https://video.twimg.com/ext_tw_video/1048307206289018881/pu/vid/180x296/7RLK5LMbP9ZVtS3_.mp4?tag=5)

"Why do you look so pale, Hyung?" "I suddenly remembered that I might've left the stove on." I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked down at the number that had just called me. I had no idea what they meant by what they said.

We found a few more things that sparked interest then made our way back to the station. I blocked the number that had called me as I didn't have the time nor patience to endorse this person's prank. How did they even get our personal numbers?

**[Third person]**

Haknyeon shared some of his lunch with New as they had taken a lunch break, except Sangyeon. "Don't you thinkhe works too hard?" "Yeah. It surprises me on how the hell he functions with only eating a light breakfast."

Q quietly listened as the other 3 talked about Sangyeon. "What's on your mind?" Q jumped at the sound of Sunwoo's voice. "Just the case. Who would've thought he'd leave evidence behind without realizing?" Q looked away panicked, hoping Sunwoo would leave him in peace.

"You like Sangyeon don't you, even if you don't show it." Sunwoo finally had Q's full attention. "And what are you trying to imply here?" "That you, Q, like our leader." Q now had Sunwoo by the collar then glared at him. "You better shut the hell up."

"Guys-" Haknyeon got in between them then held Sunwoo back. "What are you even arguing about?" Q straightened out his clothes then clicked his tongue. "Nothing." He left room and left the rest of them, excluding Sunwoo, in bewilderment.

Their lunch break had ended and Jacob was already hard st work. "So, it seems like this girl we already talked to knows more than she lets on." "Eh? Really?" Jacob pointed to her portrait then at some information on the side of it.

"She was the girl he was going on a date with that day. I contacted a few of her friends and they said they were with her the entire time." "Even when they were supposed to meet?" "Precisely. Question is, why?" Jacob reread all of his notes, hoping to find a clue.

"What if she wanted to make a spectacle of him? You know how some people invite people places but don't show up." "But why? He wasn't being bullied from what I've gathered." "What if she set him up?" Jacob and New looked at Sangyeon who had entered the room not too long ago.

"Set him up? What would she gain from that?" Sangyeon tossed a file down at Jacob which spilled its contents all over Jacob's workspace. "Is he really?" "Yes. He unknowingly is the heir to property that's worth billions of won."

Sunwoo sighed as he searched up the property. "How could the top guys not find this out?" "Laziness probably." "I don't think anyone here really cares about doing their job right." Sangyeon slammed the palm of his hand against the table. "Enough idle chitchat."

They all looked at Sangyeon who had eyes full of determination. "Let's bring this boy home alive and in one piece." "How are you so sure that he's alive?" Sangyeon flocked Jacob's forehead then crossed his arms. "What good would it do them if he was dead?"

Jacob rubbed his forehead as Sangyeon walked around the room. "If he dies, then everything would go back to his parents because 1) he's not married and 2) he doesn't have any siblings." They all nodded in understanding then hurried about their search.


	4. Chapter 3

**[Haknyeon Pov] **

I sent a message back to New as we played a game pigeon game together. I stifled my laughter as I glanced at New who seemed frustrated by my recent move. "What's so funny you freeloader?" I put my phone away as Sangyeon approached me.

"What's so funny is how this abductor thinks they're going to get away with their plan. Not with us on the case." "That's what I like to hear." I didn't let my relief show then was taken aback as Sangyeon took my phone from my pocket. "I'm taking this."

"Give it back to him and stop acting like a bully." "New hyung..." Sangyeon put my phone in his pocket then looked New up and down. "And what are you going to do about it?" "Can you both settle the fuck down? Saving this teen is more important right now."

Sangyeon tossed my phone back at me and I had barely managed to catch it. I noticed I had received a message from a number that I've never seen before.

I looked up from my phone and saw that most of the others had left. The two that remained were Sangyeon and Q. "Do either of you know where New hyung went?" "To hell if he didn't pray." "He said he needed to get some hardware from someplace."

I walked over to his desk and saw that someone had texted him. "I can't believe he carelessly left his phone..." I picked it up then put it back down. "Maybe I should wait..."

I couldn't believe it. He gained access to my personal information. What the hell did he intend to do with it? I was furious. I went back to my seat. I decided to ask Jacob about the weird message I got instead.

I picked up New's phone again then walked over to Sangyeon. "I have something interesting to show you." "This will be rich." I showed him the conversation then had the phone taken from my hands. "He's as good as gone."

The following day New had burst into the room with a scary look. "Who did it!?" We all looked at each other in confusion. "You shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be on a one day suspension." New walked over to Sunwoo then kicked him in the chest.

I quietly watched as New was dragged out of the room yelling that he'd find out who told on him. I didn't care if he found out it was me, I was just relieved that I found out before anything bad happened to me.

"Guys, I finally cracked it. Though it's rather far." "We can always count on you Jacob." We patted him on the back then prepared ourselves to make an arrest.

**[Third Person]**

"Q, give me a hand here!" "I have my own problem!" Jacob handcuffed another guy then ran over to help out Q. They eventually subdued the other 2 then told them their rights. Sunwoo came downstairs with an unconscious teen over his shoulder.

"Things would've gone better with New." Everyone looked at Jacob who pushed the last guy into the backseat. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean. Let's get them locked up. And you 2..." he said as he pointed to Q and Sunwoo, "...get to take the kid for a checkup."

They watched as he was wheeled off then Q sighed. "You look like you have something to say." "And if I do?" "Then say it." Sunwoo looked Q in the eyes then looked away. "It's nothing." "It is something. You never were a good liar." "Well..."

"Absolutely not." "I guess I can just go and tell the lieutenant about what you did last weekend." Q glared at Sunwoo and regretted confiding in him, even if he did give out pretty good advice. "Fine, but if i catch wind about it at work, you're dead."

The doctor walked up to them and delivered the results. "We'll do more tests later. We'll give you a call if we find anything abnormal." "Here. His mom's number. We already called, but just in case you need to contact her after we leave."

"Q." "What?" Sunwoo spun his hat on his finger as he thought of a good way to phrase his question. "Why did you become a cop and not pursue a martial arts career?" "Jacob." Sunwoo stopped and Q followed suit. "I thought you didn't know each other before now?"

Q kept walking to the car leaving Sunwoo confused and suspicious of their relationship. "Hey." "I swear, you ask too many questions. You'll die this way."

"Are you sure you want to keep silent Q?" Q stopped and turned to face Sunwoo. "And why shouldn't I?" "I happen to know exactly what went down between you and that ex female cop." Q's calm demeanor had become one full of horror and concern.

"You're bluffing." Sunwoo whipped out his phone and played the footage. "Fine, what do you want to know?" "Everything between the both of you." Q rubbed his temples then sighed. Sunwoo was more dangerous than he appeared.

"We met back in college at a party. I was wasted, he was sober. I was in no condition to formulate sentences so I ended up crashing at his place. Naturally, I woke up with a hangover and was surprised that I wasn't in my own bed."

Q rested his chin on the steering wheel as he recalled the events after. "There's more isn't there?" "Not much. Much like how people fall out of love, it was the same with us, but in friendship terms." He started up the car then drove off.

Sangyeon barked insults at Q and Sunwoo as they had gotten back late. "Sangyeon, let it slide. What matters is they did their task." "Whatever." Everyone quietly eyed Sangyeon with disgusted looks before busying themselves in work.

The office phone rang and Jacob was the one to answer it. "Hello?" It was dead silent on the other end then a warbled voice faded in. Jacob quickly ended the call then checked the number. "5554442777...?" He wrote the number down then erased any evidence of the number.

Jacob sighed heavily and drew Sangyeon's attention to him. "What's got you stuck?" "Ah, my mom wants me to come home tonight, but I already made plans." "Sounds rough. Good luck." It was times like these that Jacob sort of wished Sangyeon would be his normal self.

Morning rose and dawned a new day. "It's been a while since we cracked that case huh?" New looked around at them in confusion. "Oh, right. You weren't there." "I swear-" Sunwoo had sat New back down as troubled would've ensued.

"Now what do we do?" "It's so boring without new cases..." Haknyeon ignored the lot of them as he constantly went back in forth through the room. Q grabbed him by the arm and rendered his motion to a stop. "What's got you so busy?"

"The lieutenant asked me to look up something. It's more work than I realized." Q had let him go and watched as he sped walked out of the room. "He's been busy lately hasn't he?" "He never makes time for me anymore." Everyone then looked at New with disgust.

"Has anyone seen Sangyeon today?" "Didn't he take a week off?" Everyone looked at Jacob who then shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as the rest of you." "Sangyeon? Taking time off? That's not normal." Everyone had noticed Haknyeon's presence as he was now sitting at his desk.

"Sure, he's a workaholic, but I think he'd take time off." They all in agreement, but Haknyeon couldn't help but be suspicious. "Wouldn't he have told someone?" He now has everyone's attention. "What are you trying to imply?" Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo then sighed.

"I'm saying, Sangyeon just taking time off of work is more suspicious than the reason why. We know him best. Either something terrible happened in his family and he has to miss work or..." Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Haknyeon to finish.

"...he did take time off, but is unable to come back." They all looked at each other and wondered if could be the latter.


	5. Chapter 4

New sighed as they waited for the light to change. "H-" "Shut up and drive." New turned his attention back to the road then stepped on the gas pedal. He knew it was going to be a long ride. "Should we knock? Bust it down?" Haknyeon knocked on the door then stepped back. New pressed the doorbell a few minutes later, hoping he could hear it. "He's not answering. And the door is locked." "Think he went out?" "Possibly. Let's wait." Minutes turned to hours as they waited for Sangyeon's arrival. "This is ridiculous. We're busting in." "New-" New repeatedly shouldered the door then noticed he had started gaining way. The door finally broke and New quickly entered. "Haknyeon, check upstairs." "Don't boss me around. Don't even talk to me."

New frowned at Haknyeon's now distant attitude then went back to checking around the living room. "Nothing out of the ordinary..." He started regretting following Haknyeon's hunch. New sat down on Sangyeon's couch then immediately stood up after feeling something underneath. "Shot glass? He doesn't hold his alcohol well though..." He then lifted off the pieces of the couch and found something surprising. "Isn't this Sunwoo's...?" New hurried upstairs looking through every door for Haknyeon. "Haknyeon!" "I said-" New dangled it in Haknyeon's line of sight. "His keychain? I did notice it was missing for a while." Haknyeon looked up at New then sighed.

"Sunwoo couldn't have..." "You can't rule him out. We all have motives." Haknyeon ran a hand through his hair while he held his hat. "Well, it's a definite that Sangyeon isn't here. Where would he go for hours is beyond me." New sighed then noticed something sparkling on the bed. "Hey..." Haknyeon looked over at New, wondering what he was looking at. "I think we have a case on our hands." Haknyeon was now standing next to him and looking at the scene. New picked up the shards then ripped a piece of the sheet. "Either Sangyeon is in trouble, or..." "He was in trouble." "I'll go check around some more. Wait in the car." Haknyeon did as he was told then New put his hands on his hips.

"Where to start..." He left the room then looked through other doors to locate Sangyeon's room. He finally found it and stepped inside. "He really loves his job huh..." The walls were lined with anything you could imagine that relates to the police, from photos of famous cops to those of big criminals. He saw badges littered around on a surface and wondered why they were strewn about. New lifted up sheets, clothes, books, everything. Unfortunately, nothing seemed different. "I should've came over more...I can't possibly tell what's normal and what's not." He left the room then made his way to the kitchen. "Seems okay here too..."

Just as he was leaving, he noticed a door was slightly ajar. He opened it up and saw a bunch of items stuffed down below. He carefully looked through it then heard something clatter to the floor. "Isn't this Jacob's? He's been looking for it since a few days ago..." He cleared out the pile then found a shirt that clearly wasn't Sangyeon's style. "What kind of stain is this..." He decided to take the shirt in for inspection then paused as was now on the other side of the door. "Can't leave it like this..." "I already called someone. They're almost here." New thankies Haknyeon who reprimanded him for busting the door down in the first place. "What did you find?" "Jacob's badge and this shirt." "You're a shitty cop New."

"It's better than nothing." New paused in front of the door then looked at Haknyeon. "Should we tell them what we found?" "I don't know. Maybe we should ask about it instead." New sighed heavily then opened the door. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Jacob, can we talk?" "Sure." "In private..." Jacob gave him a strange look but followed him nonetheless. New looked around outside before closing the door behind himself. "Is your badge still missing?" "We came here alone just talk about my missing badge?" "Yeah..."

"Yes, it's still missing." "Where did you last remember having it?" "I went out with Q and Sunwoo. Q treated us to dinner. Next morning I couldn't find it." New nodded then noticed Jacob had a serious look. "Do you know something?" "Not at all." New cleared his throat then soon had Jacob's attention. "Did you drink that night?" "Yeah. All of us were wasted. It was a sorry sight according to the employees there...Ah, Q and Sunwoo had make out session. Somehow I managed to record it. Don't tell them I told you." "Really? That's weird." Jacob nodded then held New's hand. "What is it that you really want to ask me? You've been stalling."

"I...Where you ever at Sangyeon's? I found your badge there..." New revealed his badge and was surprised to see a shocked look on his face. "How did it get there? I haven't visited hi-" Jacob immediately went quiet then took the badge from New's hand. "I said too much." He pushed past New and left the room. "Weird...Why did he suddenly stop...?" New soon left the room then found himself face to face with Q.


	6. Chapter 5

**[Haknyeon Pov]**

I rubbed my temples as I waited for forensics to tell me the results of the stain. Usually I'm able to tell right away, but it was one that I've never seen before. "Hey, You good?" I looked up and saw Hanseul looking at me. "Yep. Just fine." She sat down next to me then looked over at what I was looking at. "You know you can always change units. I heard the lieutenant gave you the okay." "I know." "Well, are you? Not only is Sangyeon way too aggressive, no one in this unit treats you right. Besides New." She wasn't wrong, but it's clear that word about Sangyeon hasn't reached her side of the precinct yet. "I'm still thinking about it." "Well, if you do change your mind, join ours." I nodded then watched as she left the room. The phone rang and I was quick to answer it. "So, the results?" I nodded, wrote it down then hung up.

It was a mixture of stains. It captured my interest as it all seemed to be in only one spot and nowhere else. The shirt also belong to Jacob which presented new questions. The door opened and New had slid into a chair and rolled over to me. "Did you get anything?" "Multiple stains, Jacob's." "What kind of stains?" "Wine, ketchup, sauce, and mayo." We both shudder at the thought of all of it being together. "You?" I listened intently as New recounted what Jacob had told him. "And he stopped and quickly left. He's hiding something." "Aren't we all?" "Still, I can't believe Q and Sunwoo really made out..." I nodded in agreement. Now I wanted to see the video drunken Jacob had taken of it.

We all quietly went about our business when my phone started ringing.

[Phone call (open in tab)](https://video.twimg.com/ext_tw_video/1049329599241498624/pu/vid/180x304/eOazrRS7CObTjulo.mp4?tag=5)

I slowly tapped accept, afraid of what was on the other end.

[Eerie Message (open in tab)](https://video.twimg.com/ext_tw_video/1049356843485675521/pu/vid/360x596/tLuhC3XMhwSbTK7h.mp4?tag=5)

I quickly ended the call and on impulse threw it down on the ground. I came to my senses then realized I most likely now had a cracked screen. Luckily, I had gone outside where no one else could hear. I was shaking. What did they mean? Sangyeon is definitely okay. Right? I slowly walked back in then was suddenly face to face with New. I stumbled back but was immediately caught by him. "Careful." I pushed him off then walked past him. "Haknyeon-" "Stop it! We're no longer 'cool'. I can't believe I-" I stopped myself. My voice was raised and what I would've said after would be heard by everyone. "Leave me alone." I kept walking. I hated that I was in the same unit as him. I decided to accept the lieutenant's offer as soon I got back to my desk.

My movement was soon halted by someone's hand. "Haknyeon, what's going on? You've been so cold to me..." I shook his hand off then glared right into his eyes. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." I held up my cracked phone and showed him the screenshots I took of his conversation. "You told on me...?" "Fuck yeah I did." I couldn't read his expression and he instantly turned his back to me. "I'm sorry. I wanted to know something and I knew you'd never tell me." "What wouldn't I have told you?" "About your parents."

We stood in silence as I started to realize something about him. "I can forgive you with time...but you should've waited until I was ready." He suddenly pulled me close and our faces were inches apart. "What if-" "Hey!" I was suddenly pulled back by someone. "Shouldn't you two be working?" "Ah, sorry. He asked me to check if there was something in his eye." Q let me go then pulled New off to the side. I looked in the direction of our office then back at them. "New should be fine..." 

[Third person Pov]

Jacob nervously fiddled with his badge as he went through Sangyeon's records. The door opened and revealed Q. "Where's New?" "Out. Did you need him?" Jacob shook his head then motioned for Sunwoo to come over. "When was the last time you visited Sangyeon?" "Uh, last week. He invited me over to help with some memorization." Jacob nodded as he continued to check through folders and files. "Haknyeon has been awful quiet since he went to take that call. Think he's hiding something?" "We all have secrets, Sun. Let's leave him be for now." He nodded in agreement then put his hand over Jacob's. "You're worried about Sangyeon."

Jacob sputtered like a fish then laughed. "You wish. Now that he's gone maybe we can get a decent leader this time." Sunwoo chuckled then sighed. "Sangyeon isn't the type to quit." Jacob sighed as well. "Yeah..." The door opened and New started tossing canned coffee and light snacks at everyone. "So, we went to Sangyeon's and found something." New went through their choices in his mind and decided to mention the shot glass and shards.

"What did you find?" "A sh-" Haknyeon had pulled on his uniform jacket while looking up at him. "A what?" New blocked Haknyeon from everyone's sight then whispered. "Should we not?" "I think we should wait..." "Why?" "I just have this feeling." "Are you going to tell us or not?" "We found a keychain. And it happens to be the one Sunwoo lost a while ago." New dangled the keychain in the air and everyone turned their attention Sunwoo. "I haven't visited his place at all these past days." "So how else did it get there?" "How would I know? I just looked up and it wasn't there!" "Keychains don't just grow legs." "Everyone, settle down. We also found Jacob's badge there as well." Now all of the attention was on Jacob. "And what's your excuse?" "I..." Everyone waited for an explanation.

"I don't know! Just like Sunwoo, my badge disappeared." New looked at Jacob and Sunwoo skeptically. They both lost things and were conveniently left in Sangyeon's home. "And why is it just us? Why hasn't something of yours turn up?" "Because we didn't lose anything?" Q couldn't help but agree. "Anyway, we're going to need those for evidence." Q plucked the keychain and badge from their hands. Haknyeon was intrigued by Q's calmness throughout the entire situation. "Q, lets talk." Everyone watched as Haknyeon and Q left the room. "What do you think he has to say? Especially since it's private." New slightly smirked as he figured Haknyeon was on to something.


	7. Chapter 6

**[Q Pov]**

"What could you possibly have to ask that you can't in front of others?" "I heard you, Jacob and Sunwoo went out one night. Why did you treat just them and not everyone?" "Sangyeon is an obvious answer. Plus both of you would've cost me more. We only make so much." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth. "Do you remember what happened that night?" "No." I started becoming suspicious as he seemed rather interested in our night out. "There's nothing you can get out of me Hak. Nothing happened. We drank and were wasted as fuck." Haknyeon sighed then quietly walked away from me. I lightly fanned myself then went outside to make a call. "Have you found him yet?" I tugged on my hair as the reply was a no. "He can't be that hard to find! God, you good for nothings..." I angrily hung up then walked inside.

"Q!" "What?" "Do you have time later?" I eyed her up and down then sneered. "Next time, don't wear a bra." "Hey!" She threw her paperweight and missed me by a few feet. Everyone except the new officers know how much of a flirt I am. It's a fun pass time. "Q, mind giving me a hand?" "I could. But think of the bodybuilding you'd get by doing it alone." I patted his back then opened the door to a certain office. "Q, now isn't the time." "You've said that everyday since we fucked you know." "Because I got promoted, remember?"

"How convenient..." "Fine. Does tonight work for you?" "Nah, tomorrow night though." She shook her head then looked up at me. "What's got you busy tonight?" "Eh, an outing with Sunwoo." "Ah, the little pervert." I snickered at his new nickname then left the room. [later that day]Sunwoo got into the car and put on his seat belt. "You sure? Just us?" He remained quiet, causing me to sigh. I turned on the radio, started up the car and drove off. The ride was quiet and suffocating. "Q, about that night out..." The dreaded conversation had come and I wanted to run away more than anything. "Let's not talk about it." I was surprised to hear that come from Sunwoo. I had thought he wanted to discuss it a bit.

"I'm fond of you, Q." I swerved slightly then regained control. "W-What..." "Just drive..." After a while of driving, I parked the car in my driveway then got out along with Sunwoo. "Did you repaint?" "Yeah." I opened the door and was followed by Sunwoo. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go straighten up." I closed the door behind me then ruffled my hair. I wasn't in the mood for it, but something about him in casual wear at night seemed alluring. My phone lit up and showed I had a message.

I chose not to respond as i opened up the message. I felt myself starting to panic then quietly crept towards the stairs. I peered into the living room and saw Sunwoo patiently waiting. "I'm sure if he wanted to kill me, he would've done so already..." A brief wave of relief crashed over me. "Getting me worked up over nothing." I slid next to Sunwoo then yawned. "All done?" "Yeah." I could feel his stare piercing through me and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a turn on. I pulled him closer by his chin then connected our lips.

It soon turned heavy and I found myself on top of Sunwoo. [Third person Pov]Q found himself intoxicated by the young officer beneath him as he answered positively to his every command. Sunwoo pulled away from Q then smirked. "I knew you were whore, but guys too huh?" "Keep that up and I'll leave you begging for me to let you finish." Sunwoo was enticed by the idea and decided to try his luck. "Doesn't this make you bisexual?" Q rolled his eyes then pulled away from Sunwoo completely. "Hush..." Sunwoo found himself gagged and tied to Q's bed. "You're going to wish you stayed quiet."


	8. Chapter 7

**[Jacob Pov]**

I paced back and forth waiting for Q to text me back. My phone dinged and I felt relieved that he finally did. "Oh..." The message was from New, the last person I wanted to talk to. I rubbed my temples then prepared myself for whatever he needed to say. 

I didn't want to tell him everything, so I only told half of the truth.

**[Q Pov]**

I licked my fingers then sighed. I was bored. My phone rang, but I turned it off as I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. I was unhappy and an unhappy Q is not a good Q. I walked back upstairs then smiled softly. "I've outdone myself now haven't I..." I could tell he was tired, but I was far from done with him. He knew my sexual background, but it seemed obvious his missed crucial details. "Q..." "What?" He gave me doe eyes that seemed to be pleading with me. "Hyung..." "That's better." I gently stroked his hair as he whimpered into my shoulder. "It's over. Quit your whining. You wanted this." I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for my actions. Maybe I had taken it too far. "Can we do it again sometime?"

Shock was clearly present on my face. "I-" He held me by my shoulders, clearly trembling from everything I had put him through. "You're the monster I'm looking for." I lightly chuckled then remembered I had forgotten something. "Rest here. I have something important to do." I placed a water bowl and bowl full of food down on the floor. "Enjoy." I gently patted it's head before heading back upstairs. I took one last look back before closing the door behind me. It was a pain, constantly having to care.

I opened my bedroom door and was pleased to see Sunwoo sound asleep. "I hope he doesn't really think I'm going to let him sleep in peace." I chuckled while shaking my head. I locked the door then twisted a cloth with my hands. I was ready for round 2.

**[Third Person Pov]**

Jacob yawned as they all had gathered the next morning. "Where the hell is Sunwoo?" Q shrugged as he downed his coffee. "Weren't you two together last night?" "Only for like an hour." New groaned as he had questions to ask. The door opened and Sunwoo had trudged in looking like a zombie. "What the hell happened to you?" Q hid his devilish grin from sight as memories from last night flashed through his mind. "I was up really late looking into possible reasons for Sangyeon's disappearance." Q and Sunwoo were relieved that they had bought such a lie. "Alright, since you're finally here. Let's discuss further about Sangyeon." Haknyeon stood up then cleared his throat. "Where was he last seen?"

Q raised his hand then spoke his piece. "At home, at night. I was told by one of his neighbors." Haknyeon nodded as New wrote it down. "Was he with anyone?" "Nope." "For enemies, you can say station and criminal's families." New nodded and made the additions. "Now, we cant rule out the possibility of an outsider." "But...it could've been one of us." "That is true, Jacob. And I think it could only be one of us as an outsider would be messier with their crime." Sunwoo made an x with his arms and interjected. "You'd be surprised at how some of them operate."

"But that's the thing, Sunwoo. Sangyeon doesn't just let anyone into his home. It had to be someone he knew." They all couldn't deny that fact. Sangyeon was indeed a careful man. "I miss him." Everyone looked at New who looked away. New pulled Haknyeon to the side then spoke in a hushed tone. "Who or what should we investigate first?" Haknyeon looked around then sighed. "I don't know...Everyone is suspicious, including us." "Well, we have to do something. It's part of the story." "What?" New decided to start interrogating his group members.

"Do you mind coming with us?" "I do mind." New pulled him up by his arm and dragged him out the room. They entered an empty room then Haknyeon handcuffed him to the table in the room. "Is this really necessary?" "Yes, now keep quiet unless we ask you a question." New sat next to Haknyeon then decided to ask a question first. "When did you go by Sangyeon's?" "4 days ago." "Why?" "To help with the case. Isn't it obvious?" Haknyeon sighed then crossed things out. "Tell me your true feelings towards Sangyeon."

"And why would I do that?" "It could get you off the suspect list." Q drummed his fingers against the table then sat forward. "Are you recording?" "Yes. Would you prefer to not have this part recorded?" "Exactly." New pretended to turn it off, but still had it running secretly. "I hate him. He's tough and fearless, but combining that with his aggressive nature doesn't do wonders for him. I hate how he treated us like complete underlings and that our opinions, excluding Jacob at times, don't matter. I'm glad he's gone." Q sat back the crossed his arms. "Jacob has dirt on Sangyeon that you don't even know about. And remember when Jacob killed that woman? Yeah, keep that fresh in mind." Q looked away from them as Haknyeon furiously wrote down notes. "Can I go now?"

New led in another member and proceeded to handcuff him as well. "Seriously?" "Yes, now hush." They switched roles and Haknyeon was now the one asking questions. "Have you visited Sangyeon's between the day he was last seen and now?" "No..." "Then please explain why your keychain ended up there. They can't grow legs just like that." "I've already told you, I don't know. I looked up the next day and it was missing." Haknyeon tapped a finger against his thigh then snapped. "Where were you the day before?"

"Elaborate?" "The day before you lost it." Sunwoo searched his mind then slumped in his seat. "I was with Q and Jacob." "There we go. You got that?" New nodded then looked at Sunwoo. He didn't seem like he was lying at all. "When did you lose sight of your keys?" "I don't remember." "Alright, thank you." Haknyeon uncuffed Sunwoo then went to go get Jacob. New reread the notes and started making connections. Sangyeon and Jacob had their own little secret going on and something happened the night they went out. The door opened and revealed Haknyeon walking in with Jacob. He was soon handcuffed to the table then looked frantic. "Chill, we just have some questions." "Like what?" New held up a photo of his badge back in the closet he found it in. "Explain."

"I'm telling you, I don't know." "Did it go missing after you had a night out with whore and blackmailer?" Jacob chuckled then shifted positions. "Precisely." New rubbed his hands together then leaned forward. "When was the last time you visited Sangyeon's? Be honest here." Jacob scoffed then slammed his hands against the table. "Are you trying to accuse me?" "Not at all. Just tell us what you know. Doing so can lower your suspicion." Jacob sighed then rubbed his temples. "Sangyeon invited me over last week. He said bring an old shirt too."

The duo looked at each other, surprised that Jacob had brought it up on his own. "I didn't know what to expect. The door was open and he was out cold when I got inside." "What?" Jacob shook his head as he recalled memories. "He didn't reek of alcohol, so I was a bit confused." "Turns out he was napping." New was now invested in the story. "What happened?" Jacob shifted uncomfortably while looking away. "You fucked?" "What? No!" Jacob attempted to hit Haknyeon but only got so far because of the handcuffs. "I don't know what happened. We were happily chatting and I became drowsy and knocked out. I woke up in a strange bed with an aching pain in my lower back." New looked at Haknyeon who looked hesitant about letting Jacob go.


	9. Chapter 8

**[New Pov]**

I could see what Haknyeon wanted to ask, so I asked for him. "That's a memory Is rather keep buried..." "Please, Jacob? You're a sensible guy." He seemed really reluctant, but sighed in defeat. "We were all there, except Q. I still don't know why he wasn't." "We were trying to arrest the guy and you all had run off trying to keep the goons from escaping. I still wish I had convinced him to take the shot instead..." We could hear and see the remorse emitting from Jacob. "He held her as hostage...and we both knew her one chance at life would be to end his." I could see tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to remember.

"Maybe we should stop, Hak..." "We can't. What if the answer we're seeking is in his story?" It was as if our roles were reversed. He was usually the one to show emotion. "I guess you have a point..." I felt a bit bad for Jacob, but what happened then was over a year ago. "So, Sangyeon told me he trusted that I could do it. I aimed and..." Jacob was practically in tears at this point. It was as if a dam had opened up after so long. He wiped his face then cleared his throat. I handed him tissues while Haknyeon patted his back. "I missed. The first shot was exactly as planned, but the second..."

"What happened that caused you to miss?" Jacob shrugged as he looked lost in thought. "Maybe nerves...maybe he noticed I was going for a second shot. I don't know." We nodded then set Jacob free. "I'll take these while you console him." Haknyeon nodded and I then quickly left. [Third Person Pov]It was dark and musty. The floor was cold and unwelcoming. He couldn't remember the last time he saw sunlight. His throat burned from constant inhalation of dust. His hunger was never quite quenched either. It took immense willpower to not attack anyone.

Sangyeon weakly sat up and leaned against a wall, at least that's what he thought it was. He was bored, but boredom was soon taken over by fear as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Looking at you makes me sick. I should just kill you." He winced as a fresh new cut was made. "Are you hungry?" He knew better than to say anything. "Smart guy. Here." Sangyeon internally sighed as it seemed he wouldn't be fed until later. He wanted to break free, but he knew he'd only get so far before being shot dead.

A few days had passed and the duo still found themselves unable to move forward at the pace they wanted. "This person cleans up so well..." Haknyeon nodded as he slowly tapped his finger on the keyboard. "Why don't we visit their houses?" "Why? If anything, I'm sure their places won't have anything incriminating." "We won't know until we try." Haknyeon sighed then felt New hold his hands. "I have a plan. I just need you to trust me." "I trust you." Despite saying that, he was quite worried. They convinced Sunwoo to let them go over to his home.

"Alright, you distract him and I'll check his room." Haknyeon nodded then glued himself to Sunwoo's side. "There's something I wanted to..." New watched as they sat down in the living room then pretended to be heading towards the bathroom. New quietly opened the door then closed it behind himself. "Let's see what we can find..." He rummaged through drawers, looking underneath clothes and objects for anything suspicious. He looked on the nightstand and saw a pocket knife. "He still hasn't given it back...?"

He slipped on a pair of glover then proceeded to examine the knife. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he flipped it open. "This is definitely dried blood..." He took a photo then slipped the knife into his pocket. He looked under the bed and was curious as to what was in the box underneath. Just as he was pulling it out, he heard their voices coming closer. He looked around and was posed with two options and neither had a completely positive outcome. "I just need to grab my book, okay?" Haknyeon bit his bottom lip as Sunwoo opened the door. He was relieved to see that New was nowhere to be seen then worried where he could have hidden himself.

"There. Now we can continue talking." "R-Right..." New rolled out from underneath the bed then thanked the heavens for pillows. He opened the box and saw it was a bunch of papers and photos. "Some of them are of us...Who's this?" He decided to photograph the pictures as well just in case. He read through the papers, but they were all badly written poems about one sided love. "I never knew he was this sappy." A paper that looked aged caught his eye as it was tucked underneath the flaps. He pulled it out and read it over.

"So he did undercover work too huh..." The paper read of Sunwoo being relieved of undercover duties a year ago. "Wait a second..." He reread the date then made the connection. "Is it just a coincidence that they both happened the same day?" New exited the room then made it seem like he had just left the bathroom. "You okay? You were in there for a while..." "I'm fine...just had some spicy mexican food." Haknyeon gave New a look in which he responded with a slight nod and a snap.

**[later that day]**

"Alright, should we hit one more home or analyze what we have?" "Let's try Jacob's. Have you been there before?" Haknyeon shook his head then looked at New expectantly. "Me neither..." Haknyeon asked Jacob for his address then directed New once he obtained it. New sent a text to Jacob, telling him to hurry up with some fake excuse. "So, why are you two here?" "Are you really his cousin? He's never mentioned a cousin named Sam. Hell, he's never mentioned living with anyone." New noticed the brief facial change in his face.

The three of them sat in silence as New was skeptical of the guy in front of them. He attempted to stand up, but New was quick to sit him back down. "Just wait for your cousin to come home." As if on cue, the door opened then closed. "Who's this?" Haknyeon burst out in laughter while handcuffing the guy named Sam. "Busted." Jacob looked confused as he looked between the three of them. "Oh. A robber." They empties out his pockets then New left to take him in, leaving Haknyeon to fend for himself.

"Jacob, I'm going to be direct with you." "Okay." "Do you really have no idea why he asked you to bring an old shirt? And what's with the multiple stains in one specific spot?" Jacob rubbed the back of his neck then sighed. "I did that myself." "I had spilled wine on it when-" He immediately stopped then looked away. "Jacob?" "I can't." "Why not...?" Jacob looked at Haknyeon with doe like eyes. "It would only ruin his image more." "Jacob, we're the only two here. No one else is going to hear it but me. I promise."

"Fine...He invited me over for drinks. I assumed that's why he told me to bring an old shirt so I case I spilled anything, it wouldn't stain my nice clothes." Haknyeon gave a confused look as Sangyeon wasn't one to drink. He needed to know more. "It's true, he doesn't drink, but for some reason he didn't mind taking a few sips with me. I guess he felt he could trust me." "So he kind of had an affinity for you?" "In a way." "The other stains?" "To hide the wine stain from plain sight."

"But, why?" "People would find it suspicious. His neighbors. They all liked him. Apparently he's completely different at home compared to everywhere else." "Sangyeon does have a heart." "Yes...Even if he's the way he is, he still deserves to live." Haknyeon had never heard Jacob talk so fondly of Sangyeon, if it could be called that. It made him believe that they might've had a secret relationship. "I think you both should have this." Jacob placed an object in his hands then had him make a fist.


	10. Chapter 9

**[Q Pov]**

I lazily pushed open the side door to the station then realized I went out the wrong door. I closed it then found myself face to face with Sunwoo. "Look, I'm quite busy today-" He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me along. "You brought him, perfect." "What's going on?" Haknyeon stood up then cleared his throat. "We talked to his neighbors again and quite a few said Sangyeon didn't seem to invite people over often as they only ever saw him enter and exit everyday." I yawned then decided to speak up. "What's the point of this? While we're sitting here, Sangyeon is probably begging for help somewhere." "He's right. Let's focus on where he could be kept rather than who right now. I briefly smirked as Haknyeon looked defeated. Such a look suited him. Imagine such a look as that begging for you to end it all.

"You look giddy." I jumped then exhaled while clutching my heart. "Can you not do that Sunwoo?" "I literally called your name twice." "How can I be giddy at a time like this?" "Did our copulation mean nothing then?" I gently bit the inside of my cheek as I decided to ignore him. He was getting on my nerves and I didn't want to be annoyed by him. "Hyung..." I quickly turned around and slapped him. The others looked at us and Sunwoo seemed surprised by my action. "I'm going out. Call me if you need me." I quickly got up from my seat and hurried out the room. I felt hot and couldn't steady my fast paced heart. I never felt this way before.

**[some time later]**

I took a bite out of my wrap then felt my phone vibrating. "Wait, this isn't my phone. When did he switch it. Damn you child." I was curious as to who was messaging Sunwoo with an unknown number.

I unlocked his phone and blocked the number before deleting the message. I was surprised to see that he had also gotten a prank message as well. "I wonder if the others have gotten any. It'd be weird if it's just us two." Sangyeon had invaded my mind and I felt a twinge of sadness. Whatever happened to him really shouldn't have, no matter how much of a scum he is. Maybe this is his punishment. I picked up my drink and headed back to the station.

**[Third Person Pov]**

They all watched as Q came back in sipping on an iced coffee. "Are you okay?" "Never better." He briefly looked at Sunwoo before returning to his seat. "So-" Jacob's phone rang and everyone looked at him to answer it. "Hello?" His face changed to one full of shock and horror. "Jacob?" "Bro, what's being said?" Jacob slowly lowered the phone and found himself unable to speak. Haknyeon walked over to Jacob and shook him a few times. "Tell us, please." "They said he's dead." "Who?" "S-S-Sangyeon..." Everyone had now looked around at each other with nothing be worry and concern. "Who said it? Where is he?" "I don't know...the voice was obviously distorted..." "Trace the call." New nodded and got to work. 

[hours later]They all got out of the car and were faced with tall grass. "Spread out." They all headed in different directions looking for anything at this point. Haknyeon felt his foot collide with something then moved the grass to see what it was. Sunwoo patted Jacob's back as he was now hiccuping and wiping a few tears from his eyes. "What a place to dump a body huh..." "Yeah...They really did a number to his body..." New couldn't stand looking at it for too long. It looked like an autopsy gone wrong. Sangyeon's body was wheeled away and only 3 of them remained. "Why did they dump him so far out?" "I was wondering that too.

They could've just left him in a more discoverable spot, but they took the extra mile to hide him here." "Maybe there was something preventing that?" New snapped at Q's statement. "A plausible possibility. They could've been short on time too and this was the nearest place." Haknyeon looked around once more then sighed. "It's pretty far from the station." Q checked the spot where Sangyeon's body was again to see if they missed anything. "Hey, there's something buried here." The other two turned around and squatted down with him. "I noticed that as well, but I didn't really think much of it..."

New hit Haknyeon for his carelessness then started digging. "Paper..." New flipped it around but was disappointed with the results. "It's blank." Q sighed then continued to look around somewhere else. "Hold on to it." Haknyeon reluctantly took it and put it in his pocket. "I think we've found everything possible." Everything had been handed off to forensics and they took off first to go find results. "How do you think everyone will react to Sangyeon's death?" "Bet you $20 no one sheds a tear." Haknyeon and Nee shook on it then looked around for Q. "Where did he go?" "Where did the car go?" "He left us didn't he..." Just then the car pulled up and the horn sounded. "Get in losers." "I can't believe you just said that." Q laughed then got out of the driver's seat.


	11. Chapter 10

**[Jacob Pov]**

I quietly searched Sangyeon's desk then removed the false bottom. I never thought his drunk rambling was true. I picked up the small book and wondered what was in it. I opened up to the first page and saw that it was a journal of some sort. "My first day as the leader of a unit. They look shabby. I'm disgusted." It was short, but had an impact. He really did think we were shabby then. Though it's not like he was lying. I skipped a few pages then stopped at another. "They've gotten better, especially Q. I feel like a proud father. I still don't understand New and Haknyeon's relationship." Sangyeon praising Q?

This was something none of us could've imagined. Sangyeon seemed like a softie here. "I really enjoy Jacob's company. He helps me destress without knowing. Maybe that's why I dote on him." Was he frustrated about something? Or stressed? Did he not feel okay talking to me about it? I wished he didn't keep things to himself. I chose to keep reading despite what I might learn.

"Sunwoo has been strange ever since I met him. Today's no exception. Somehow he completes this unit without doing much." It was true. We had gone a week without Sunwoo before Sangyeon came around and it didn't feel the same. "He broke it and I was stuck cleaning it up. Had the nerve to get pissed at me for kicking him out. I hate drunk people." He couldn't have meant me. Who else visited him? I tried remembering the layout of his home to see if anything was missing. I couldn't recall anything.

"New had the audacity to challenge me today. I don't like being seen as a bully or mean in general, but would they listen otherwise?" I had gotten a sense that he wasn't what he was showing us to be. Why put on such an act? I wanted to ask, but... I decided to turn to the last page and see what was written. "Haknyeon suddenly came over the night before. His expression and behaviors were scary and concerning. He ended up staying the night." That was it. Nothing else was explained. I wanted more information.

I opened the door to the coffee shop then slid into the chair across from him. I hand cuffed him to his chair then hovered over him. "We need to talk." "Can I eat first?" I swatted his plate off the table then handcuffed him to myself. "What's this about Jacob?" I slammed my palms against the table and leaned forward. "Why did you visit Sangyeon exactly a week ago at night?" Seeing him panic briefly confirmed everything. I still had the book even if he denied it. "I was upset." "About." "Everything. Everything just...went south. The rent rose, the fridge and cabinets were nearly empty, not enough money to do anything.

And I didn't want to be bothered by New then." "But why Sangyeon?" "For fucks sake Jacob, because he knew what was going on!" "Is that true?" "Are you doubting me?" I wanted to say yes a million times. What Sangyeon wrote seemed as if he didn't know anything. "No, I'm not. I'm just giving you a chance to tell the truth." "So you are. I'm not lying." "Then why was he concerned about your actions?" "What?" "Just tell me Haknyeon." He looked around then rolled his eyes. "I killed a person." I was now up and out of my seat. "What?" "I'm joking. I planned to kill someone, but I stopped by Sangyeon's on the way there." Could he have meant New?"

"Yes, New. Your question is literally written on your face." "Were you that upset about what he did?" "Yes. I don't like talking about my parents. They're the whole reason I'm like this." He took off his uniform jacket then lifted up his shirt. "That's...really stomach churning..." "Yeah. So I decided to become a cop and put child abusers like them in jail. Where they belong." I had known he had problems with his parents in the past, but I couldn't imagine something like this. I put Haknyeon in a corner as I didn't want him finding out about the book just yet. I turned my back to him then proceed to flip through the pages, hoping to find something on Sunwoo that we could discuss. "Sunwoo's nosiness is what gets him in trouble. Maybe I could help fix that." Nothing interesting.

"I'm surprised at how well he knows how to blackmail. Somehow he managed to wrangle $100 from me. Don't confide in him ever again." Again, nothing new, but what did Sunwoo use as blackmail? Now that was something that peaked my interest. "His blackmailing habit is out of control. I hear others talking negatively about it, which makes me look bad. Such an annoyance." We did notice he did a little too much, but to the point others were hating? How much does Sunwoo really know about us?

"I confided in him again. That was a wrong choice, but there was no one else. I'm glad he didn't use it against me." Used what? I was frustrated again. I wished he wouldn't be so brief and write out everything. I heard scraping then hid the book in the inside pocket. "I told you not to move." "And when have I ever listened to you?" He had a point. He only ever obeyed New and sometimes Sangyeon if he was aggressive enough. "So, are we done here?" "No. I want to know some things." "I can tell you now, I most likely don't know." "You've been blackmailed by Sunwoo before, right?" "Yeah."

"What did he threaten you with?" "Well...I would tell you, but it's obviously get me in trouble. I know you Jacob, but lately, it's hard to trust anyone." "Fair point." "I guess I can let you go..." I unlocked the handcuffs then watched as Haknyeon rubbed his wrist as he walked out. I figured the best person to ask would be Sunwoo himself, but who's to say he'd tell me the truth. Anything even? Out of the choices I had, I felt meeting face to face would be best.

**[later]**

"What did-" I soon did the same to him that I did to Haknyeon. "I'm going you to be honest with me." "And if I'm not." I bit my bottom lip, wondering what I could do that wouldn't land me in jail. "Exactly." I hated him at this moment. "Sangyeon talked to you in the past right?" "Yeah." "What did he tell you?" "Nothing interesting." He was angering me further. I took a deep breath before I became compelled to choke him. "Just tell me." "Well, there was this one time his door was vandalized." "Another was when some chick came around claiming that he was a dad. That blew over quick." I had never heard either of these. "What did he tell you that you never used as blackmail?" "Huh? What are you going on about?"

"Now isn't the time to play dumb." Sunwoo shrugged then crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll leave you here to starve. And I can make it look like an accident." "I promised him." "You? Keeping promises? Now I've heard it all." "I'm serious Jacob. He said we'll both take it to the grave." "Sadly, he met an early death. Though, maybe it was a good thing. He always acted high and mighty. Always getting on my nerves and constantly barking in my ear. Who am I kidding? Ding dong the wicked bitch is finally dead." I was surprised by how quickly his attitude changed. "Even with having said that, I don't intend on breaking the promise." "Then I'll have your drunk side tell me." "You wouldn't." I hovered over him then smirked. "Watch me."


	12. Chapter 11

**[New Pov]**

I quietly watched as Q typed away on the keyboard. "You're bad at this." "Well I wouldn't be doing this is someone was more careful with where their hands are." I rolled my eyes as I hid my hands from sight. "Is this right?" "Yeah, now press enter."A mixture of numbers, letters and symbols appeared on the screen along with some words here and there. "This is pretty cool." It seemed to take forever for my laptop to finally locate information on what phone called us. "Ew, who uses flip phones nowadays?" "Okay, so now that we have this...Let's find places that still sell them." I was genuinely surprised by how into the case Q was.

Especially with the way he and Sangyeon were. Does he feel he owes him? "Where did Haknyeon run off too?" "I don't know." "Sunwoo?" I shrugged. How would he expect me to know if I never left his side? The door opened and I was disappointed to see it was someone else. "Yeonju, have you seen Haknyeon? We need an extra pair of hands." He shook his head then went about his business. "Why don't you call him and hold the phone so I can talk to him." "Smart." We patiently waited for him to answer his phone. "Haknyeon speaking." "We need you at the station." "But it's late..."

Q hung up then snickered. "The two of you are interesting. You're so close that one would believe you're dating." "Shut up and finish the list." We joked about it, but never seriously talked about it. I guess we got used to people thinking that way. "Hey!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. "Hak's here." "Did you run here or what?" "I hadn't gotten far until you called." Haknyeon peered over Q's shoulder and pointed a few stores. "These aren't it. They recently stopped selling flip phones." "Though, why are you looking for them?" "This morning's call was made from a flip phone." The door open and Jacob casually strolled over to them. "You all are still here?" "Yep. Finding clues." "Where's Sunwoo?"

"Busy. He won't be available tonight." Q looked at Jacob then squinted at his hidden breast pocket. "He didn't say he had plans tonight though." Everyone looked at Q who was staring intensely at Jacob. "Things come up Q. Why do you care so much?" Q rolled his eyes then continued with the list. "Since everyone is here, except Sunwoo. I'm sure word will reach him. Let's meet here tomorrow morning then break into groups to go search selected stores for each group." "It's an odd number." "Sunwoo will be with me." I felt everyone's eyes on me as I made the declaration.

**[next morning]**

Jacob made a right turn then pulled over across the street. We got out of the car and hoped this wouldn't be another dead lead. "Excuse me, but we were wondering if you sold this model to anyone recently? Say in the past month?" Sunwoo slipped the photo onto the counter then moved back to my side. "I can check our records. Give me a moment." She headed off to the back then disappeared behind a door. We got back into the car and I watched Sunwoo cross off the store's name. "We have one more left." "How do you think the other two are doing?" "Hopefully better than us."

Jacob turned on the engine and took off for the last store. We entered and did the same procedure. "Yeah, we have actually. I'll go get the records for you." They high fived each other while giving me nudge instead as my hands were still recovering. He placed a book down opened up to a certain page. "The ones circled in pencil are the ones. I hope this helps." "You sir, have just done the world good." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly. My phone started ringing, but I was unable to reach for it. "I got it."

"Hello? Yes, this is the right number you idiot. Can't you remember that he's currently disabled?" Jacob and I leaned closer to Sunwoo in hopes of catching the conversation. "What? We also..." "So, it seems multiple people have bought one of this model recently. Certainly is weird..." "Can we stop by my place first? It's important that I have it before we do anything." "Alright. Let the others know we're making a small detour. [later]Q had entered the room without Haknyeon, causing New to worry. "Where's Hak...?" "Family emergency." New didn't say anything else then went back to checking over Jacob's text. "It's fine. We can do this without him. And enter..." They watched as multiple profiles appeared on screen.

"They all look like nice people." "It's the nice ones that are the worst." Sunwoo looked over their faces, but drew a blank. "Haknyeon would be better suited for this. Couldn't he have gone later?" Q shrugged as they all made their own judgements based on the information that was given. "Can you two do anything else?" "Well, I certainly have the technology for it, but I could get caught for it. You've already seen how far out we've gotten." Sunwoo pouted as he went back to absorbing information. "Honestly, I would love to search more, but this is as far as my program will hide my activities." "What's interesting is that they're all females." "Yeah, and they're all about the same height."

"Wait, that's not a female." "What? He looks so feminine..." "And we call ourselves cops." Jacob sighed then had the information printed out. "Let's visit them individually. And don't tell them the reason. We can decide on the lie later." "I'm going to call Hak. Excuse me." They watched as New left room while trying to handle his phone. "Poor guy. He's lucky it wasn't his wrist." "What happened exactly?" Q sighed then sat back. "I accidentally ran over his hands..." "How do you...?"

"He said it sounded like something was stuck in the tire and I figured it'd be quick, so I didn't bother to turn off the engine. A bee suddenly flew towards me and I freaked out. Next thing we knew there was a blood curling scream." "Ouch..." "Yeah. I feel awful." Jacob patted his back then closed the laptop. "Let's break for lunch, yeah?" They nodded in agreement and Jacob was the next to leave the room. "Q." "What?" "Are you hungry?" "For food? Yeah. Maybe a little dessert too." 


	13. Chapter 12

**[Sunwoo Pov]**

I couldn't help but feel deflated. It was clear he didn't understand me. "Eat." "I will..." It felt weird saying this in my mind, but it was the honest truth. I feel I've gotten to learn more about him just through one night together. Or was I being delusional? "Q..." "What now?" "Why do you sleep around?" I knew he had heard me, but he acted as if I hadn't said anything. "Q..." He threw his chopsticks down then glared at me. The fear I used to feel when around him started to come back. "You're so god damn nosy, you know?" "Is it wrong for someone to care?" I was shaking, but not visibly. I did care about him. We are friends after all. "No one seemed to give a shit before. Now that Sangyeon is dead, suddenly everyone wants to be all nice, giddy and cute with each other."

"Look, I know how it feels to not have anyone care. Last time any family member called me? Right before the exam I took to become a policeman. And you know how long ago that was." Q sighed then picked up his chopsticks again. "Sorry to hear..." "It's fine, I guess." We sat in silence until he finally spoke up. "I...I don't know why...Maybe its the rush, the thrill. Word got around and soon everyone wanted a taste. Then you came along..." I looked at him with curiosity. What could he have to say about me?

"Ever since then...I haven't slept with anyone else." He looked at me with such sincerity that I had to look away. "Something about you...you have something they lacked. I find myself only wanting you, even at this moment." I couldn't hide my surprise. "Q-" He soon erupted into laughter and caused a few people to look. "I can't believe you fell for that crap. Oh my god, Sunwoo." Rage bubbled up inside me as he really had me. "It's not that funny!" I poured my water over his head and his own drink as well. He quieted down then looked me in the eyes. "3..." I was already out of my seat and running out the door. "Get back here you little shit!" I ran faster. The feeling of my life being in danger was high and calling someone wouldn't help my current situation.

I slowed to a stop and put my hands up and behind my head. He slowed down as well then hit me in the face. I stumbled back then gently tapped where he hit me. "Are you fucking crazy?" "Maybe I am." I could see the anger dying in his eyes and I was rather grateful for that. "Sorry. Heat of the moment action." "I'm not forgiving you." "I'm fine with that." He let a smirk form on his face then grabbed me by my wrist. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" "My bedroom." I tried pulling my wrist free but to no avail.

He erupted into laughter then smiled. "I'm not talking about sex. I need to change clothes." "Oh, right..." I mentally kicked myself for assuming the worst. "But Sunwoo..." He started the engine then pulled out of the parking spot. "What?" He lightly drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as we drove along. "I meant it when I said there was something about you. I've never felt like this after fucking with someone." "Is this a love confession?" "Nah...Let's change the topic." I waited in the living room as Q went upstairs to change. I decided to look around since I didn't really get the chance to last time.

Memories of that night flooded into my mind and I felt the rush all over again. I picked up a frame that held a family picture. "I wonder if he's close with his family..." I noticed something was behind it. I picked up the photo and felt awe. "Regionals? Why did he become a cop if he was this good?" I heard footsteps and quickly put everything back. "Ready?" "Yep. Let's head back." I looked over Jacob's shoulder then remembered the picture. "Jacob, can we talk?" "What about?" "Q." He stopped working then turned to face me. "Here or somewhere else?" "The latter."

He closed the door then sighed. "What do you want to know?" "He told me that you were the reason he didn't pursue martial arts was because of you." "Ah, that...It's true." I sat down as I wanted to hear this story. He sat down as well then folded his hand. "We were college roommates for a semester. At the time, he was majoring in something education wise and minoring in criminal justice. I was a major in criminal justice." I listened intently as he mentioned a few mishaps between them. "That night he got wasted and I brought him back...It wasn't necessarily something I didn't like. He was and still is attractive. Did we fuck is probably what you're wondering. No, we didn't. He passed out before either of us could really get our pants off."

I knew it was in the past, but the thought of Q with anyone else made me slightly jealous. "And literally the following morning he said he was going to change his major. I'm still confused to this day." Even back then, Q has had an affinity for men huh? "Anything else?" "What was he like in college?" "Totally different to basically sum it up. He was more...laid back and was quite respectful. Polite as well. I'm not sure what brought on his change. Everyone assumed it was because of that girl he dated. I say it's not."

"Why?" "Because his change already started while they were dating." Hearing that made me wonder what happened. Was it family issues? Issues with the girl's family? Or was it all biological? "Either way, I don't know exactly what happened. Nor would he tell anyone." "Thanks..." "Anytime." "Wait, Jacob." He pauses in the doorway then looked back. "Let's work together as well and find who killed Sangyeon." Jacob closed the door then stared at Sunwoo. "Are you saying secretly?" "Indeed." "Alright."


	14. Chapter 13

**[Jacob Pov]**

I closed the door behind myself then exhaled. I had managed to avoid talking about it and felt proud of myself for doing so. I decided to read trough the book and find pages on Haknyeon. I flipped to a page dated October 7th. "Haknyeon clearly feels something towards New. Maybe it's brotherly. Yet New still pushes him away. It's funny watching them interact. But they still manage to give me grief everyday." It was an informative find, but didn't seem to hold much value. "Jacob!" I quickly hid the book then plastered on a fake smile. "Haknyeon. What a surprise..." "Are you busy right now?" "No, why?"

He grabbed me by my wrist and led me out the front doors. We got into one of the cars and he was quick to pull off. "Where are we going?" "New's." "How the hell do you plan on getting in?" He patted his pocket then made a sharp turn. This was usually the reason why we never let Haknyeon drive as he was rather reckless. "Does he know we're going?" "Yep." I felt relieved knowing that he knew. "But I have other plans in mind." "What?" "We'll get what he asked for, but I know he has to have information on Sangyeon hidden away. It's hard to trust anyone, but you're the safest choice out of everyone."

We entered his home and I was surprised to see it looked like anyone else's. I had expected to see computer things floating around. "You check the living room, I'll take the bedroom." I slowly walked into the living room and really couldn't believe how normal it looked. I picked up a CD case and opened it. "Eh, what's this...? 'For personal use only'?" I slipped it into my pocket and planned to look at it later. I looked around some more then noticed the bottom shelf full of folders and binders. "He does have a lot..." I picked out a folder on the far right and was surprised to see HK written on the bottom right corner. I opened it up and saw a headshot of Haknyeon. "Should I be looking through this..."

Temptation got the best of me and I started looking through it. "He has a sibling? Funny he's never mentioned her..." I looked through more then stopped at a certain page. "Oh my..." It said that he's been known to train animals well to the point that they can think on the same wavelength of that of a human 3 year old. We all knew he was good with animals, but nothing extreme like this. It made me wonder what he's done in the past. I decided the folder could hold the answer to my question. "Once had a german shepherd help carry groceries and put them away neatly."

That seemed pretty cool, but I was certain there'd be something bad in here as well. I flipped through the entire thing but couldn't find anything. "Jacob! Found anything?" I quickly put the folder back then stood up and brushed myself off. "Nope." "Alright, let's go then." "You go ahead, I think I dropped my pin." He nodded then handed me the keys before leaving. I looked down at the shelf and figured I have to make an important decision. I randomly chose a blue folder with a black binder attached to it and hid it the best I could. [Third Person Pov]"What took you so long? Did you stop for food or something?" "Yeah. Pizza was good." Jacob slipped the folder and binder into a bag and hid it in his desk drawer.

"Alright, I think we're good to go." "We are?" "Yeah, get the other two." Haknyeon found himself with New and made his disgust known. "Haknyeon, suck it up." The other 3 left and Haknyeon decided to root himself down in his seat. "Come on..." "No. Do it alone." "I can't do that." "Why? Because the others said so?" "Yes, but-" "Shut up." New was at his wits end with Haknyeon. He walked over in front of Haknyeon then bent down to meet him eye level. "Please, for me." "No." He sighed then cupped Haknyeon's face. "What are you doing? Hands o-"

New pulled away, clearly embarrassed. "Will you come with me now?" Haknyeon touched his lips then proceeded to wipe them with his sleeve. "You sick fuck..." "Don't act like you haven't tried anything either!" "What are you talking about?" New let out an exasperated sigh then crossed his arms. "Every time I brought you home when you were drunk, you honestly have no memory?" "No. And clearly you don't either." They silently glared at each other then Haknyeon pulled New down by his tie. "This hurts you know..." "I want you to feel pain. This is nothing compared to what I feel everyday." New closed his eyes then slowly opened them. "And you think I don't feel the same way?"

New couldn't tell how Haknyeon was currently feeling as many emotions were present. Haknyeon pulled him into another brief kiss as a few tears fell and rolled down his cheek. "We should really get going Hak..." New was soon released and felt Haknyeon cling to his arm. "I'm sorry..." "Don't be, Hak. It's not like either of us asked for it." They rang the doorbell and waited for their first to answer. "Hel-Oh..." "Do you mind telling us about the phone you purchased recently?" "I uh..." "Mind if we check it?" She reluctantly held the phone out to them while looking away.

"Alright. Then can you tell us where you were between the times 12pm and 2pm on October 18?" "I was at work." She typed in a number on New's phone and told him to call. "Hello? This is officer Choi, calling to confirm whether or not Ms. Jeon was at work on October 18." They got back into the car then crossed her name off. "She's clean." "And 7 more to go..." Each person they visited all had air tight alibis and it didn't seem like anyone was lying either. "Last one." "She looks difficult." She opened the door then let out a small gasp. "I wasn't expecting to see handsome men in uniform today." "Thank you for the compliment, but we would like to know for what purpose that you bought a flip phone for."

Her smiled faltered momentarily and they were quick to notice. "My other phone was lost and I only had enough for a flip phone. I needed a phone immediately as well since my line of work is very busy." Haknyeon stepped a bit closer then leaned against the door frame. "And where were you on October 18th?" "I was driving to Gwangju to visit friends. I planned to stay the night since it had been awhile since we met." New observed her actions and knew she was the one they were looking for. "When did you leave?" "Around 9:30am." "That's pretty early miss." "Yeah...I really missed them." "Interesting fact..." She looked at Haknyeon as he fiddled with his badge.

"I heard that you left the day before and went home the day of." "What do you mean?" "I'm saying your story isn't adding up. Why?" "I'm not lying, I swear." "Jen? No, she left in a hurry. Said she had important work to do." New turned off the recording then looked at her. "Just confess. You have no alibi." She collapsed to the floor in tears as Haknyeon picked her up and hauled her to the car.


	15. Chapter 14

They brought her to the interrogation room and saw the others had someone already inside. "Who's this?" "Jen, 23 with no alibi for the 18th. Claims she was with friends day of. Was a lie." Q nodded as they watched Sunwoo and Jacob double teamed the other woman. Jen was sat down in the chair and given a cup of water. "Before you start, all we've done is bring you in for questioning." She quietly nodded as she played with the hem of her dress. "Why did you lie?" No response. "What important work was it?" "I'm in charge of a drug case...my assistant called saying there was a new development in the case." "So you're a lawyer." "Yes..." "So you make a lot of money whether you win the case or not." "That's right..." "Yet you live in a place like that." "It's cheaper." "Smart move." She briefly smiled before her somber look came back.

"Look, Ms. Jen, we don't want to keep you her nor waste time. So tell us the truth." "Someone I haven't seen in years called me saying they wanted to see me." "And who's that?" "He never told me his real name. He goes by Ox. Weird name." "Did you meet him?" "Yeah. He gave me a garbage bag that was not surprisingly heavy. He said take it and dump it somewhere. And I did." They looked at each other then nodded. "Did he say where?" "Yes." New presented his phone to her then asked the deciding question. "Was it here?" "No...I've never seen that place before." The disappointment was obvious as Haknyeon fell back in his chair and New started tugging on his hair.

"Did I say something wrong?" "No, you're fine." "If it helps, he didn't seem to be alone when he called." They leaned forward in their seats, causing Jen to lean back. "What sounds?" "Voices, like a crowd of people. Then I heard a bell ring thrice before he ended the call." They let Jen go then sighed. "I thought we had our perp." "Me too." Q walked in with two cans of canned coffee and tossed it to them. "Let's get this info processed." "I need more than a canned coffee break." Q shrugged then left the room. "New..." He took a sip then wrote a question mark in the air.

Haknyeon pulled New towards him then connected their lips. Haknyeon couldn't help but enjoy the sweet yet bitter taste in New's mouth. "Stop...Later..." "I've been waiting months. Let me have this." New put his hand over Haknyeon's face then rose from his seat. "Come on, they're waiting." "You promise? Later?" "And I'll throw in some strawberries and whipped cream if-" Haknyeon was already out of his seat and almost out the door.

They decided to check up on information about Sue. "May we see the info you got from the other woman?" Sunwoo and Jacob looked at each other before placing the small notepad down on the table. "Well, her name is Marysue, but she prefers to be called Sue. Claims she was out with a friend the entire day." Sunwoo pointed to the next line then sighed. "We managed to get ahold of said friend and they apparently weren't together at all that day. In fact they had an argument two days before." "Creative..." "Yeah." Jacob turned the page then picked up the book. "Sunwoo, I can't read this. Is this how you really write?" "Kinda yeah." "Me and you, later today are going to practice handwriting. Good penmanship is important."

New cleared his throat and recovered the other two's attention. "She said she was told by an old friend not to go anywhere the 18th until they called." "They is?" "Jack. That's his real name as well. So she did as she was told and waited for his arrival." "She didn't find it suspicious that an old friend suddenly called?" "I guess not. So, she met him after a while and he asked if they could go out for a drive. She's seen the place before, a few times before the 18th." "One that hasn't and one that has. It makes it obvious who was possibly being used." Q then made an x with his arms.

"He didn't have any kind of bag on him. So I'm sure she'd notice if he was carrying a body." Haknyeon groaned in frustration at the news. They had finally gotten somewhere, but instantly hit another road block. "What I find interesting is that they were both called by old pals." Jacob nodded in agreement as he compared the notes. "Did you find out when he called her?" "Sorry..." Jacob flicked New and Haknyeon's foreheads then sighed heavily. "Make sure you both find out. ASAP." "Yes, Jacob."


	16. Chapter 15

**[New Pov]**

A week had passed since the Jen and Sue incident. Not much information was obtained on Ox, but plenty of Jack was. He's an office worker in the next city over. Jack Kim, age 29 and currently engaged to another woman. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I read over notes. It was late at night and the quietness of the night wasn't helping. I felt unusually nervous. My phone vibrated and an unknown number was shown on my screen. I opened up the message.

Who was this Ox guy? He's obviously not your average joe. Where could he have possibly planted a camera of some sort. I'd have to go and see the layout of her home as I only got to see a portion of her hallway. My phone vibrated and saw she had sent another message. I was up and out of my bed, quickly throwing things on and making my way out the front door. Ms. Jo had opened up a new possibility. 

**[Jacob Pov]**

I finally got a chance to see what was in the folder and binder I had taken from New's. I hoped he hasn't noticed they were missing. I opened up the blue folder and saw it was information on me. It started off with the usual then went into my health records. It was well organized and detailed, something expected from New. I hoped he hadn't found out anything incriminating about me besides the murder over a year ago. I scanned down the paper then stopped. He had found it. The one other thing I hoped to keep buried. (the paper reads: "Man killed and child saved in the nick of time. The story...") I poised to rip it apart, but I became interested in how others had interpreted what had gone down that day.

I found myself laughing at all the inaccuracies and dramatic text. I was only 10 when I thought my life would end. I was impatient to get home then started crossing as soon as I had the light. I didn't notice the driver had ran the red light and couldn't see me. I was suddenly pushed from behind then heard a lot of noise behind me. The stranger saved my life. He had the chance to live his life and let me die. Not once have I ever not been thankful for his kind heart. I furiously wiped my eyes as remembering such a day always made me emotional.

I looked through the other papers, but it was basically everything I knew about myself. I opened up the binder then received a phone call from Haknyeon. "What? New came over? It's fucking 2am though. Why are you even calling me so late?" I hung up as it seemed they wanted me over badly. I closed the binder then swore to look over it when I returned home.

**[New Pov]**

"Hak, you got any food?" "I have half a pop tart left. Take it or leave it." I took it from his hands then started eating. "So you're telling me, Jen really did go there at that time?" I nodded then pounded on my chest. "I asked if she felt for what was in it." "She said it was nothing but two bean bag chairs." "Why would he want her to dump two bean bag chairs?" I shrugged as I tried fixing my messy hair a bit. "Let me help." "Hak-" He moved my hands then began to straighten out and pat down my hair. "Your hair is really soft..." "Hak, let's focus...Jacob's coming." He sat back down in his spot then sighed. I didn't like pushing him away, but what else could I do? I'd rather him be in pain because of something else and not me.

"Hak, are you really still hung up on your ex...?" Haknyeon fiddle with our notes and didn't bother to look at me. "That and...I don't think I can be responsible for someone else..." The doorbell rang and he quickly got up to answer it. My heart felt heavy. "Alright, what's all this about?" "Sue, when did they get there?" "About 11 but left after half an hour." "And Jen was there at 12 but left 5 minutes after." "Maybe Sue left something out. Like possibly going back?" Jacob shrugged as he knew Sunwoo had drained her dry.

I sighed then looked at my phone screen. "Either way, Sangyeon had to have been in that bag Jen brought." "Think he was stuffed into two bean bags?" Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "She would've felt him." "I'm sure our killer is crafty. I wouldn't rule it out." I decided to tell them what Jen had told me about Ox. "Doesn't Q have a beauty mark on his back?" "Yeah, but it depends where too." I got up from my seat then pointed to where she claimed to have seen it. "Q's is higher up, so we can rule him out." "Don't you have one, Haknyeon?" He shook his head then snapped. "New does." "Wait-" They soon undressed me then compared. "Bummer, it's not it." I fixed my clothes then huffed in annoyance. "Well, let's do some research later today. I'm tired and miss my bed."

**[later that night]**

Jacob threw his bag onto the couch, but missed and completely took out the lamp. "For fucks sake..." He was too stressed to remotely care anymore. He entered his bedroom then remembered the information he had to input into their digital file.

**[somewhere else in seoul]**

Q and Sunwoo shared dinner while having a few drinks as well. "So, now will you tell me where all your money went?" "To buying these." Sunwoo showed him the photos then received a playful punch on the arm. "May the heavens help you." Q picked up the last piece of meat then stopped as Sunwoo was eyeing it. "Have it." "No, it's fine." "I said take it." "I couldnt..." Not too long after their back and forth argument, Q had gotten up from his seat and shoved the meat in his mouth. Sunwoo pounded on his chest before happily devouring the savory meat. "Why aren't you always like this? I really like this you...and the you in bed...not the sober you." Q sighed then rubbed his eyes. "Shh. Or else I won't return the favor tonight."

**[at Haknyeon's home]**

"Can you sit still?" "You're trying to fucking burn me you piece of shit!" Haknyeon stopped chasing New then sighed heavily. "Wait-" "Go home. I don't want to see you anymore." "But-" Haknyeon threw the hot pan at New who swiftly dodged it. He heard the front door close then burst into tears. "How did it end up like this?" He eventually dragged himself over to the pan then picked up and returned it to the kitchen. It was then he decided to stop seeing New outside of work once and for all.

**[next morning]**

"Alright. We'll have you two talk to Jen since she's more comfortable with you around. I'm sure there's one thing she knows that can tip us off to who Ox is." "How are you so sure, Jacob?" "I have a feeling, Q." Jen weakly smiled as Haknyeon and New entered the room. "We just want to pick at your brain for any other info about Ox." She thought hard but couldn't come up with anything else. "Oh! Remember when I mentioned the crowd and bell?" "Yes, we looked into that." "It also sounded like someone was with him...I know it may sound like I'm making it up, but I played it over and confirmed it." She unlocked her phone then played a recording. "You're right." "Sounds like a woman." Jen waved as she left the building. "Think Jack is Ox?" "Definitely, but we'll need to confirm with Sue about those marks." Just then the door opened and in came scurrying Marysue. "I have something to say." They looked at each other then led her in.


	17. Chapter 16

"I think Jack is hiding something." "Ms. An, would Jack happen to have a beauty mark right about here?" "Yes, but-" "And a scar on his inner left thigh?" "Scarily accurate, but yes-" They high fived then realized she wanted to say something else. "His fiancé called me saying she thinks he might be doing something illegal. He's often talking to someone named Ruthless." Haknyeon looked at New who shook his head vigorously. "Or was it Merciless...one of those." "We'll look into it. Just have her record a conversation." They watched Sue leave then Haknyeon hit New. "I swear, it's not me." "Then who?" "Impersonator."

Haknyeon sighed then walked back to their office with New following behind. "Why do you both look so panicked?" "Someone might be impersonating me." Everyone's attention was now on New. "Sue just told us some interesting information." Haknyeon then relayed the summed up conversation to them. "This is...amazing! Well, not that someone is impersonating you, but that we have something else to go on." "I need to make a call. I'll be right outside the door." Sunwoo quietly eyed Q as he left the room. "Why is your mind reeling, Sun?" "No reason."

Q came back in as quickly as he had left. "What a call." "Mom's not available." "Ah." They sat in silence then Sunwoo spoke up. "I'm taking Q with me. You guys finish up here." "Where ar-" Sunwoo had already left the room with Q. "Tell me the truth." "About?" "Us." "Why all of a sudden...? Are you looking for commitment...?" "I..." Sunwoo sighed heavily then hesitated. "Can we kiss?" "Here? Where anyone could open the door?" "Exactly..." Q pulled away then gently patted Sunwoo's cheeks. "Happy now?" "No." Q sighed then sighed. "What is it?" "You did something didn't you?"

"If you mean steal $20 from Jacob, then yes. Yes I did." "Not that..." "Oh, then what?" "Do you know Sue?" "Not at all. Why?" "I don't know...it felt like it." Q briefly kissed him before ruffling his hair. "I'm as innocent as that dead man." Sunwoo watched as Q left the room in a cheery mood. He opened the door again then smiled. "We're a thing now." "So, you two sort whatever it was out?" "Yeah." Haknyeon noticed their lightened moods and wondered if they fucked somewhere. It wasn't uncommon for Q, but Sunwoo it was. "Well, since we have to wait for a recorded conversation, we can momentarily break."

Haknyeon took the opportunity to drag Jacob away so he wouldn't have to deal with New. "And where are you taking me?" "Just outside. I need company." Jacob opened his mouth to speak but then had his question answered. "Alright then." "So, things between you two okay?" "Yeah." "Do you miss Sangyeon?" Haknyeon was quiet then sighed. "No, but it's different without him. He really did make us better. I'm somewhat grateful." Jacob softly smiled then looked up at the sky. "I'm sure he knows that." "Do you miss him, Jacob?" "Half and half. We were good friends, I guess. But I was also treated like everyone else, so of course I'd feel hate towards him. And his constant aggression..."

Jacob swallowed his words as tears stung his eyes. "He didn't deserve this..." New watched as Q played Monopoly online while Sunwoo went over case details. He wanted to see what the other two were doing, but he remembered what had happened the previous night. He cared deeply for Haknyeon, and to hear that hurt deep. "Hey, earth to hacker kid." "I'm not a kid." "Anyway, want something to eat? Drink? It's on me." New never bothered with Q, but he was hungry and couldn't resist an offer of free food. "Sure." New felt Sunwoo's eyes on him as they left the room.

"So, why'd ya get into hacking?" "Ah, some weird family member was stealing money from my parents. So I learned and took it back. And maybe some extra." "Ooh, naughty." "And it seemed pretty fun, so I continued to hone my skill." Q nodded then downed the last of his water. "You and Hak fighting again? You seemed chill a few days ago." "Things change. People change." "Ah." New quietly sipped his ginger ale then looked Q in the eyes. "Why did you really call me out here?" "So I can't just treat a fellow officer to a meal?" "You can. You just usually avoid me, so..." Q shook his head then took a piece of new's meal. "We just never see eye to eye unless it's about work. So, I wanted to keep things somewhat calm between us." New nodded in understanding before slapping his hand away from his food.

**[later on]**

New woke up and found himself lying in bed. His head pounded like crazy as he sat up. "What did I eat...? Or drink?" He slid out of bed only to fall back on his behind. He looked around and saw he was tied to the bed. "What the hell?" He looked around for his phone but confirmed it wasn't in this room. "How did this happen..." All he could remember was everything up to when he and Q arrived back at the station. After that everything was blank. "Q couldn't have done this...he was already inside..." He messed with the knot that steadily tighten with each wrong move. For once in his life, he never felt so helpless.

**[at the station]**

"It says he's home. Maybe he just decided to give up for the day, Q." Q sighed heavily as he looked at the screen. "Couldn't you have told me earlier so I wouldn't be a fucking mess?" "We like seeing buff Q flustered." Jacob shooed Q away then continued trying to make connections. The door opened and a fellow officer stepped in with Sue. "Is Officer Choi not in?" "He had urgent business...We can or Hak can fill in for him." She shifted her weight then smiled. Haknyeon watched her off then sighed. He didn't want to see him outside of work, but it needed to be delivered. "He'll come in tomorrow." He walked back into the office then sat next to Sunwoo. "Think we'll find our perp soon?"

"Maybe." "So, are you and Q...?" "No." Haknyeon searched his face for a hint of a lie. "Really? You seem so close." "And so do you two, but you don't see me asking you about it now do you?" Haknyeon frowned as Sunwoo had become more defensive. "I'm leaving for the day. I need rest, my eyes anyway." They watched as Jacob left then Sunwoo started humming a song. "I think I'll head home too..." Haknyeon felt uneasy in their presence then saw Q close and lock the door. "What's the hurry?" Q snapped a photo before Haknyeon started becoming fussy again. "You look great in this one. Should we send it New?" "Why would you?" "Why not? Maybe he's losing his drive and needs a pick me up." Sunwoo sighed as he watched Haknyeon squirm in his seat.

He leaned over to Q then whispered in his ear. "Let's leave him be...Or else I won't. Just look at that body." Q frowned then harshly placed Haknyeon's phone down. "So that's what you prefer huh? A thin guy with scars everywhere." "That's-" Q walked over to Haknyeon then made him look up at the ceiling. "Amazingly straight collar bone. Not too thick and not too thin neck muscles?" "Q, listen-" Q had let Haknyeon's head go then smacked his member a few times. "Not too big, just the right size?"

"Is that it, Sunwoo?" Sunwoo was now standing across from Q feeling very irritated. "I was joking around." Q raised an eye brow as he gently ran his hand over Haknyeon's neck then down his torso. "I'm sorry." Soft moans were heard below them as Q waited for Sunwoo. "I'm sorry, Hyung." "That's what I thought you said." Haknyeon couldn't understand what was going on between them, but he didn't want this new sense of pleasure to end. Q motioned for Sunwoo to get moving then sighed in satisfaction at his moans. 


	18. Chapter 17

**[Jacob Pov]**

I opened the binder once more then looked over the various information on my family. Most things I knew about, but a few were news to me. I never knew my dad had bailed my mom out of jail for killing her abusive ex nor did I know she knew my dad then. I figured that I should return both the folder and binder soon as New was probably wondering where they are. I dialed a number then waited for them to pick up. "Are you still at the station? I need something from my desk." I hung up then hoped my hunch is right. I opened the front door and saw Sunwoo standing outside of it. "Jacob?" "Huh? Oh, thank you." He turned to leave, but I subconsciously grabbed his arm.

"You came all this way to give me this. Stay for a drink? Nothing alcoholic. I promise." I exhaled as I carried both cups to the living room. "Thank you, for bring it. I shouldn't have forgotten it." "It's no big deal." I smiled as he drank his water. "So, what were you three up to?" "Looking for other information about Jack Kim." I grew impatient as he droned on and on about the case and how he's seen the real Q. I placed my cup down harshly then hovered over him. "I don't care about Q. And I'm off the clock, so can we talk about something else?" Sunwoo looked me up and down before smirking.

"Is there something you want, Jacob?" I faltered a bit before he pulled me down then caged me with his body. "You made up a reason to have me come over didn't you?" "No..." "You're bad at lying." I could never be honest with myself no matter what I thought. His cool hand explored my heated body as he kissed me. My desire was at an all time high. I wasn't letting him go home tonight.

**[New Pov]**

A new day had sprung and I found myself lying in bed, hungry for anything edible and dying for a sip. I was positive I'd die this way. The one person who cared about me would never come here. I also remembered hearing my phone go off and wondering why. I weakly sat up then saw my laptop open. I barely managed to touch the trackpad then saw a photo materialize onto the screen. A flurry of emotions swirled around inside of me as I watched the slideshow. It arrived at the first picture then the sound of static was heard. I turned around and saw my tablet playing a video that now had sound. I felt numb. "That...that should be..." I burst into tears. I love Haknyeon, so much that I'd give my life for him. I stared at the video that had long since ended then wondered what was wrong with me.

**[two days later]**

"Okay, listen. I think I know what we're dealing with." Everyone looked at Jacob who tapped his pen against the monitor. "We're going to have to do this carefully." "So, there's really a Jack Kim." "Surprisingly, yes." "And here I thought they were possibly lying." "Has anyone seen New?" They shook their heads, causing Jacob to sigh heavily. "Whatever. We can do this without him." Haknyeon fiddled with his badge as his concern for New was at an all time high. "So, I asked Jen to set up a meeting time with him at a place and it's there that we'll corner him." "Sounds good." "Wait, it's not a crowded place right? We don't need casualties."

"It's mostly empty at this time of day, so we should be okay." Sunwoo quietly drove as the other two sat in silence. "Will everything end today?" "Dunno, Sun. We'll know everything once we get our hands on Jack." Sunwoo looked at Haknyeon who seemed way too spaced out to be on the job. Sunwoo parked the car away from sight then followed the others to a convenience store across the street. "I'm nervous." "Maybe you should've stayed in the car." Sunwoo watched as conflict was present in Haknyeon's actions. "There they are."

Jacob discreetly watched as Jen hugged a man who seemed to be taller than her. "Wow, he's pretty handsome." "I can see why they both like him." "Same for his fiancé." "Should we go now?" "Not yet, Sun..." They quickly separated as they crossed the street. "So, why are you in Seoul again?" "Ah, my fiancé wanted to move here. Said it was a pretty place. She wasn't wrong." Jacob sent hand signals to Sunwoo then looked over at Haknyeon. "I guess it's just us two..." Jacob sighed then walked towards them. "Hey, watch where you're walking dude." "You were in my way." "Apolo-" Sunwoo tackled him to the ground then handcuffed his wrists behind his back. "Jen? Jen!?"

She stepped back then hid her face from sight. "You set me up didn't you?" "I-" Sunwoo and Haknyeon sat in the back with him as Jacob drove off. "Mr. Kim, we have a lot of questions that we're positive you know the answer to. Let's keep it simple and easy for both parties, 'kay?" He didn't respond then started moving around. "You can't break free, Mr. Kim." He was sat down in a chair and handcuffed to both sides of the chair. "Why did you go by the name Ox and not tell Jen your real name?" He remained silent. "Silence won't get you anywhere, Mr. Kim. Do cooperate and make this go faster." He rolled his eyes then sighed.

"I'm a minion. The real guy is out there right now, horsing around guilt free." "So, the bag you gave Jen on the 18th..." "Yep. Had a body in it. Was told to 'creatively' dispose of it. Sad girl doesn't know what she got into." "You both will be charged for being accomplices." Jack shrugged then leaned back. "Who ordered you to do all of this?" "Merciless." "Do you know their real name?" "No." "Give us the number." He tossed his phone to them then scoffed. "You'll be killed."


	19. Chapter 18

Jack sneered as he pointed at Jacob. "And you..." He pointed at Haknyeon, "...might be as well. If you don't choose fast enough." They looked at each other and wondered if this man was delirious. Jacob called the number and waited for someone to pick up.

[Message (open in tab)](https://video.twimg.com/ext_tw_video/1052269371081383936/pu/vid/180x296/YZ5O2w26swsx3YBE.mp4?tag=5)

The call disconnected and left Jacob with an uneasy feeling. He's heard that line before. "So, was it to your liking?" "Shut up." "I only asked-" Jacob quickly rose from his seat then asked Sunwoo to take over. "Ja-" "Leave me the fuck alone." "Well, all we can do is either see if there's a voice within the distortion or find where it's coming from." "And for that we need Jacob or New..." They both sighed in defeat as neither of them had the skill nor tools to do it. "Let's find New." "I cant go." "Why...?" Haknyeon found himself being thrown into the backseat and Sunwoo quickly starting the engine to lock him in.

"You won't regret this Hak." They arrived at New's home and observed the outside. It didn't look any different. "I doubt he's home." "Won't know til we get in. Give me your keys." "I don't have keys to his place." "And I never fucked a whore." Haknyeon rolled his eyes then took the keys from him. "This one." Sunwoo opened the door then found it quiet inside. "I told you he's not here." Sunwoo ignored Haknyeon and continued in. "New!" The sound of slow drumming on the floor was heard and Haknyeon aimed to find out what it was.

He called out New's name once more as he ascended the stairs. The sound grew louder and he finally tracked it to his room. He slowly opened the door then pushed it open. "Oh my god..." He felt tears sting his eyes as he touched New's cheek. He noticed his wrist was bound then quickly set to freeing him. "New, say something..." New weakly grasped onto Haknyeon then closed his eyes. He felt safe in his arms and knew he'd get him proper help. Haknyeon walked downstairs with New on his back. "What the fucking hell?" "Hurry up and get out!" Haknyeon hurried to the car then gently placed New into the backseat. "It's gonna be okay. Stay calm." Sunwoo hopped into the driver's seat then took off for the hospital.

Haknyeon nervously paced around then was pulled down into a seat next to Sunwoo. "Doing that isn't going to make him better. Anyway, our only option left is Jacob. But seeing how upset he was, it may take a while to get him to come around." "I'll give it a try." "You know what they know?" "New taught me for a while, before I learned things...Anyway, let's go." "Should we really leave without results...?" "Maybe not..." They thanked the doctor then hurried back to the car. "Whoever killed Sangyeon probably did this to New, since he could search illegally..." "But why didn't anything happen to Jacob? He does the same thing, but legally." "There's something they want to keep hidden." "Obviously." "Something that would be detrimental to everything they built up." "Meaning who they are." Haknyeon nodded as that was the simple answer for it. "I haven't seen Q all day. What's he up to?" "He went to go see his mom. Took a day off."

**[later at the station]**

"I think I got it this time." "This is the 11th time you've said that." "I mean it this time." Haknyeon pressed 0 then hoped something would come up. "Nothing." "At least it didn't say error." "Try finding where it came from." "Well, there it is..." "But that's Sangyeon's...?" "I'm so confused. Merciless is Sangyeon? Isn't he dead?" "Impersonation. I bet whoever it is is still there or hanging around." "How are you so sure, Hak?" "It's all we have!" They slowly got out of the car then entered the apartment complex. They reached Sangyeon's floor then readied their guns. "Are we going for arms or legs?" "Legs." Haknyeon tried the door, but wasn't surprised by it being locked. "I got this." Sunwoo opened the door slowly then headed inside first. Haknyeon soon followed and felt uneasy with the quietness. They checked all around but didn't find a sign of anyone having been there. "Outside?" "Yep." Sunwoo soon received a text from Jacob and chose to respond.

"Haknyeon, let's go." "What? Why? We're close. I can feel it." Sunwoo dragged him to the car then pushed him into the passenger seat. He hurried to the driver's side and quickly started up the engine. "What the hell is going on?" "Someone knows we're here." Haknyeon let confusion take over as Sunwoo quickly sped down the block. "Who texted you? Why are we going so fast?" "Jacob, well, 'Jacob' did. I don't know how he knew we took a car nor I don't want to find out." The car started to skid and Sunwoo quickly straightened it out. Sunwoo got out of the car then yelled. "Now what." "A flat. Our tire's shot."

Haknyeon got out as well and assessed the damage. "Judging from the spot, it came from behind us." "And we were close to the intersection too..." "Someone wants us dead Hak. I'm scared." "I know you're scared, but now we have to go back. To arrest whoever it was that put two cops' lives in danger." Haknyeon sprinted back and Sunwoo reluctantly followed. His phone vibrated again and he wasn't all thrilled with the sender.


	20. Chapter 19

"Haknyeon. Q needs help with something." Haknyeon stopped in his tracks then sighed. "Are you expecting me to come as well?" "Not really, but-" "Shut up and lead the way." Sunwoo texted Q back who sent his location. "I don't like this." "Sorry..." Sunwoo stepped over a collapsed wall then looked around. He started regretting his choice as it turned out Q happened to be in an abandoned building not too far from Sangyeon's apartment complex. "Is he really here?" "Yep. Just ahead." Sunwoo pushed open the door then froze. "What i-Oh..." "Oh, you brought company. Lovely." Haknyeon felt something grab him then found himself being forced to the floor. "Sunwoo, I never got the chance to tell you. I really, really like you. But, all of that's meaningless now."

"Drop it, Q." "Why? People get shot everyday. Some live, some live then die, and the rest die." Sunwoo looked at Jacob who was practically in tears. "So, who was texting me through Jacob's phone?" "Her." Sunwoo looked back and saw Sue holding Haknyeon down. "Jen's dead. Poor soul." "You killed her?" "Sue did. She's plenty useful." Sue briefly smiled before adding more pressure onto Haknyeon. "So, any final words Jacob?" "Hyung, you wouldn't!" "Watch me." "Q, it wasn't intentional...it was an accident."

"Then why did you hide it if it was? Why didn't you serve time?" "I-" Q smiled softly then pulled the trigger. "I hope you go to hell." "Q!" "What? You just expected me to sit idle while those frolicked about in their freedom? No, no I was not." "Was that woman related to you?" "Yes. She was my niece. The one I practically raised alongside my brother." "This is going to be really cliché but, would she have wanted this?" "And the answer is obviously not..." Sunwoo looked at Q, unsure of how to feel as of now. "I get it. I'm not the guy you fell for. I'm sorry." Q walked towards Sunwoo who quickly stepped back.

"You're scared of me." "Yes..." "Would you allow me one kiss?" Sunwoo felt uneasy, but figured it'd be okay. Sue fake gagged as they kissed. Q walked back towards Jacob's lifeless body then cocked the gun. "He's already dead, don't add more holes." Q sighed then laughed a bit. "This case was a wild one, wasn't it? It's too bad New missed it. That was Sue's doing as well. I told her not to feed him or give him water."

"She went against my wishes." Sunwoo stared at Q's back, wondering what was going on. "I just wanted to be happy, with you. But, I couldn't. Not after I killed Sangyeon." He watched as Q bent down then wrote in Jacob's blood that he was guilty. "Hyung..." "Shh." Sunwoo remained quiet then saw Q raise his gun. "Wait, Q-" He watched in horror as Q fell to the ground. Sue sighed as she handcuffed herself to Haknyeon. "It's over. That was his last act." 

**[sometime in the future]**

All three have had their funerals, but Q's was the messiest of all. People had lost most of their faith in the police as the case from a year was swept under the rug. Sunwoo, Haknyeon and New were stripped of their jobs and put on indefinite probation. Sunwoo was also sent to therapy as he suffered from posttraumatic nightmares. Haknyeon often visited him with New, hoping the young guy would get better. Haknyeon was thankful that New's parents were willing to take him in and he wasn't forced to the streets. "Now will you tell me the truth?" "I guess..." New sat back as Haknyeon sighed. "I don't care about my ex. It's...us. We're cousins." "What?" "I accidentally found out...when you left your laptop open..." New was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry." "That's all it was?" "People aren't cool with family dating each other...especially my side." New pulled Haknyeon into an embrace then sighed. "I don't care. I want everyone to know that I love you." "Please don't. Let's...just keep quiet about it."

**[at therapy]**

"What do you see?" "Fox." "And here?" "Apple." "Now h-" He quickly moved it from Sunwoo's sight then sighed. "Well, it's improvement. You didn't scream this time." "Really?" He nodded then passed Sunwoo a glass of water. "Take a small break."


End file.
